


volcano

by verhalen



Series: Pretensions of Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: Written for theSunshine Challenge Prompt #1: Red on Dreamwidth.Red is a strong color that is associated with a variety of things including: courage, power, glory, love, passion, inner strength, romance, sensuality, defiance, tenacity, violence, life, pleasure, fire, and revolution. Please feel free to answer in whichever way comes naturally to you, be it a memory you share or an artwork you create. If you’d like a more specific idea to kick things off: try writing a poem or a drabble that encapsulates the red theme.
Series: Pretensions of Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810984
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sunshine Challenge





	volcano

you thought that I would be silent  
dormant  
just a mountain, fading into the background  
dead stone, irrelevant, forgotten

but all these years of pressure  
and friction  
keep building  
and  
building

and you were the last to shake me up  
as your steps crossed lines  
as you saw fit to trample on sacred ground

well, surprise  
here comes the flood of fire  
the fire you did not think I had

may your delight in my pain  
turn to ashes in your mouth


End file.
